bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Blaster Vashi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840288 |no = 8331 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 180 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 73, 76, 79, 85, 91, 94, 100, 103, 109, 115, 118, 121 |normal_distribute = 5, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 70, 73, 76, 79, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 103, 106, 109, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb2_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 1 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The news that the scout ship had been shot down brought a smile to Vashi's lips. It was time to set the second phase of her plan into motion, and for that, she had to reach out to an old ally. It took a while--and a lot of convincing--but she managed to bring the Forshu commander to her point of view. Revenge could wait, and if the others died as collateral damage in the battle ahead, so much the better! The Greherd began to assemble at several orbital defense stations and worked on bringing them back up to working order. Meanwhile, Vashi had a few specially selected candidates covertly make their way to the ark ship--a few more faces would easily get lost in the depths of its shadow. As the armada drew closer to Orebus at last, Vashi grinned and mapped their approach trajectory. She already knew that the others planned to directly assault the Dust-Yellow King's flagship, but they'd have to get there first. The skies above the continent soon darkened with thousands of golden ships as they began their attack, their hulls red-hot from reentry. Their orbital defense networks began to fire, the sound unlike any Vashi had heard before. As her cannons cleared a path to the enemy flagship, she felt a dull vibration coming from deep below the surface: the ark ship had launched--and with it, their meager hope for survival. |summon = See that mountain over there? Put on your earplugs--I'm about to make it disappear with a bang! |fusion = Great! Thanks for sending all of that over. I could use the spare parts for...testing! Yeah! |evolution = Of all the times he had to die... Ugh, Wannahon--you're giving me headaches, even when you're dead! |hp_base = 5831 |atk_base = 2457 |def_base = 2394 |rec_base = 2044 |hp_lord = 8330 |atk_lord = 3510 |def_lord = 3420 |rec_lord = 2920 |hp_anima = 9447 |rec_anima = 2622 |atk_breaker = 3808 |def_breaker = 3122 |def_guardian = 3718 |rec_guardian = 2771 |def_oracle = 3271 |rec_oracle = 3367 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Hyperacoustic Motivation |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage, negates all status ailments & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 30% Crit, 175% Crit damage & fills 5-7 BC |bb = Sonic Wave Explosion |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, highly probable Injury, Weak, Sick infliction & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% parameter boost for Thunder types, 60% crit rate, 85% chance to inflict status ailments & 35% drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Infrasonic Explosion |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, boosts critical damage of Thunder types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, Injury, Weak, Sick infliction & negates critical damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 130% parameter boost for Thunder types, 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage, 80% Def to Atk & 100% chance to inflict status ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 23 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 23 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1100 |sbb2_guildraid = true |ubb = Transductive Plasma Shot |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Injury, Weak, Sick infliction to attack for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk, 350% crit damage, 100% chance to inflict status ailments & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Ultrasonic Detonation |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk of Thunder types, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes, adds Thunder barrier effect to BB/SBB & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 Considerably boosts critical damage, adds 23 combo powerful Thunder attack on Water types effect to SBB and boosts Thunder elemental damage for all allies in Guild Raid |esnote = 150% Atk against status afflicted foes, activates 3500 HP barrier, 100% critical damage, adds 25% elemental damage & 1100% modifier on additional attack |evofrom = 840287 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Critical hit damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 8-10 BC |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hits damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effect |omniskill5_1_note = +10% boost. 140% boost to Thunder types total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk boost relative to Def effect |omniskill5_2_note = +10% boost. 90% Def to Atk total |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds Water & Thunder damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 15% reduction |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 200% boost |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Vashi2 }}